Naruto unsealed
by matt uzumaki
Summary: a suppression seal was placed on Naruto as a baby but that seal is now broken watch naruto get stronger with both hi mothers chains and his fathers hidden eyes
1. Chapter 1

This is my first real try at a multi chapter story I may not have experience but I was told by a friend I should try my hand at writing a story so please no flames for the first few chapters then maybe I'll see how I can improve through your constructive criticism. Let me know if I have any grammar problems, I'm only in 8th grade so there are bound to be a few.

Ok so on with the story.

"Talking"

"**Demon/summoning talk"**

"_**Demon thinking"**_

"_Thinking"_

"Flashback"

"Stuttering"

Unsuppressed Naruto

(Flashback no jutsu)

Little baby Naruto lay in the arms of the third hokage. It had only been about three days since the sealing of the nine tailed fox. The third hokage had brought him to the hospital to discuss what to do with him. Hiruzen Sarutobi stood up and said "so what do you propose we do with him" "kill him of cores the demon must not be allowed to grow up and kill us all!" came the reply. "Or we could turn him into a weapon of mass destruction" came Danzo's reply. But what was most surprising was the reply that came from the shinobi side of the room "we put a few suppression seals on him" suddenly all head snapped to attention. "Its simple put a seal to suppress anger on the mind and a seal to lower chakra control by a factor of ten while suppressing the abilities of his bloodlines both Uzumaki's chains and the Namikaze's white Sharingan Byakugan hybrid eye" said Hashii "Alright all in favor" replied the hokage with a sigh. Immediately all the hand in the room went up. "Very well my student Jiraiya will perform the seal on Naruto" and he will then be given to his godfather to be raised" at this the elder objected.

(Flashback no jutsu kai)

These were the thoughts going through the third hokage's head as he battled his ach nemesis the bane of all the kages. PAPER WORK! He thought about Naruto was going to the orphanage after the sealing by his godfather Jiraiya of the sannin. Who was to be told that his godson died and the fox was sealed into a random kid by Minato. It sadden him to know Naruto's heritage would be kept from him until he made Jonin rank or came of age.

Latter that day the sealing was done and the baby was sent to the orphanage.

Twelve years latter – Konoha

Naruto had jus t failed the genin exam for the third time and was approached by mizuki with the option of a make up exam he was currently sitting under the tree he was told to meet him at but he was a half an hour early still he had mastered the kages bunshin technique and was currently reading about it (the kage bunshin is a great tool for training when they disperse the creator gets all of its knowledge and experience but not the physical abilities). When suddenly Ikura appeared and yelled "Naruto I found you".

"Looks like you got here first Ikura sensei, I have only learned one technique" exclaimed Naruto. "What jutsu was I … Naruto get down" Ikura yelled as he was impaled with tons of kunai and shurikan. "Ha looks like you found him before I could meet up with him to steal the scroll from him" "Naruto run hide don't let Mizuki have the scroll" Ikura yelled. "Naruto do you want to know why the village hates you so much" Questioned Mizuki. "No Mizuki don't do it its forbidden" "Naruto the reason the village hates you is because you are the nine tailed fox in human form"


	2. Chapter 2: Trip to the Sewer Part 1

I hoped you liked the last chapter I left it at a cliff hanger to keep you in suspense. Any way I hope you like this chapter it's going to be a lot longer than the prologue I will be posting every chance I get and I kind of need a beta because I tend to compress my story and I need someone to help me lengthen things out my naruto will not break the seal for a while I am going to time skip though till after Kakashi's bell test which will be the same as cannon for both mizuki (spelling?) and for what happened after the bell test. But any way thnx for reading and on with the story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon talk"**

'**Demon thoughts'**

"Flashback"

_Radio transmission_

(Konoha's forest)

With Naruto

"_Pink in position the target is within sit"_

"_Black in position target is gone I repeat gone"_

"_To late guys I caught our target and I'm on my way to the hokages office"_

"_Naruto how did you catch the target so fast we just spotted our first cat and dose it has to bow on its ear" _came Kakashi's voice over the radio. By this time the team had converged on Naruto's location and could see the bow. "Simple I used some catnip and he came right out" at this the entire team sweat-dropped.

Hiruzen was getting ready to give team 7 a new mission he was already considering them for a c rank but he decided it would be fun to mess with Naruto and started to list random thing off the top of his mind. This was until Naruto yelled "No jiji I want a real mission not this baby crap". "Naruto be quite all ninja start out with this type of missions" Ikura yelled and then winced he was obviously still hurt from the battle with mizuki.

"Naruto he's right but this is a special case isn't it Ikura I mean it's not every genin that can beat a chunin instructor" Hiruzen stated before he continued "Fine Naruto you may be granted a C rank mission," 'let's hope whatever he encounters will not be too dangerous with that suppression seal that is'. "Yatta, thank you jiji" "you will be guarding an important man," Hiruzen started but was interrupted by Naruto "who will we be guarding a princes, an elder on his way to visit another country, who?" "Be patient Naruto, Tazuna –san you can come in"

Naruto was currently walking toward the village gate while coming up with an idea. As soon as he got to the gate he sat down in the lotus position and began to meditate on the seal. As suddenly he opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer with knee high water. He began the trek through the sewer until he reached an antechamber with giant metal cage doors 'this just won't' do he told himself right before he jumped up and ripped the square piece of paper and a metal bar off of the cage

(back outside with Sasuke and Sakura)

Sakura was worried about Naruto he been meditating when she got there. No matter how she tried she could not get him to stop. Right as Sasuke arrived the air got cold and thin and so much KI (killer intent) was leaking out of Naruto

(With Kakashi)

A familiar feeling began to wash over him as he was standing in front of the stone. 'Oh no Naruto what's happening' he thought as he raced to the village gate.

(With Hiruzen)

The third had no fear as he felt the nine tails he knew that the fourths seal could not be broken. So far no but that didn't stop him from worrying about What Naruto Was doing that could "Call On" the foxes power this strong. 'what are you up to Naruto, what have you done this time' where the thoughts running through his head.

(Back with Naruto)

"**Look what you've done puny human" **echoed a voice through his head

Thanks for reading this chapter R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone im gonna update soon i just need to find a beta so for now give me ideas i need to know if naruto should have a bloodline


End file.
